dtmfandomcom-20200213-history
DTM Wiki:Projects
This page is the home of the DTW Wiki Projects area, the part of the wiki which explains what needs doing, how it needs to be done, and, importantly, if it can be improved. There are various Projects ongoing here at the Wiki, and various others will, no doubt, be added as the Wiki expands. The Projects The Projects are explained, briefly, below. If you'd like to help out on a project, head to the respective Project page, and see what needs to be done. Project Cars A Project temporarily not receiving the full focus of the wiki, although is a crucial aspect of the future. Put simply, the DTM Wiki wants articles on all of the various cars that have competed in DTM through the decades, some 112 according to the DTM Website. Click the link above to see where you can help. Project Circuits Again, this Project is not of great importance to the wiki at present, but will become so once more of the DTM itself is covered. Some 44 different venues have hosted the DTM since 1984, and each one requires an article here on the wiki. Know anything about those host venues? Then click on the link above. Project Drive One of two Projects that breaks the 400 article barrier (or will do so one day), Project Drive is one of the more pressing Projects here at the DTM Wiki, with some 36 articles considered to be essential requiring content. More detailed information, as ever, can be found on the Project Page itself. Project Racing Project Racing incorporates all 414 races that have been held in DTM history, or hopes to in the future. This, again, is a Project that is seen as essential for the development of the Wiki, and hence is one of two most actively pursued. Come help us out by following the link above. Project Season Each and every Season of the DTM should take pride of place on the DTM Wiki (after all, thats what were here for). As such, the most important Project currently in progress in Project Season, which requires immediate attention as it forms that backbone of the wiki. Establish yourself as a crucial member of the DTM Wiki Community and help out here. Leadership and Membership Each Project will have an active leader, usually an Admin, who may be contacted at any time for advice or any questions you may have. If you have a wikia account, and wish to join a particular project, add your name to the list on the Project page and get editing. If you are unsure of how you can help out a particular project, then contact the Project Leader on their Message Wall, or, if no response is given in a resonable amount of time, an Admin. Further, if you feel you want to take on leadership of a Project, then contact one of the Admins, or the Project Leader and ask to help lead. This will not ensure that you become an admin, although certain privileges may be provided upon becoming a PL. Once again, the DTM Wiki thanks you for your interest, and hopes these projects will give you an idea as to how you can help out. Category:DTM Wiki Projects